Welcome Back
by Love To Dream Writers
Summary: When Cammie returns from being on the run, she comes back to some big surprises. She definitely got answers...but are those the answers she wanted...and will they some how come back to pull her into an even deeper web of secrets? First Gallagher Girls Story! Not goode at writing summaries. No flames please, but constructive criticism welcomed!
1. Welcome Back I

**A/N: Hello Gallagher Girls! I'm Love To Laugh, and this is my second fanfic (1st for Gallagher Girls) on this site.**

 **A lot of the explanation regarding can be found on my profile. If needed I will post it here as well. I have been on fanfic for a while now, and I am in love with some of the GG stories on this site. Please know that this story is nowhere near as Goode as those.**

 **This is one of my old stories, so it is pretty written out. My updating pattern on this will be based off of what response it So I really hope you like it!**

 **Me: This is the only chapter I will be doing the disclaimer. After this, the disclaimer will be done by some...special guests...**

 **Me: *Thinks to self* 'This will be interesting'**

 **Me: I am nowhere near as Goode as Ally Carter, therefore, I do not own anything!/strong/div I really hope you guys like it!**

 **PS. I don't put chapter A/N's, so my A/N's will be at the beginning or at the end. Thanks and enjoy!**

I felt a wave of nostalgia overcome me. I was finally back after being on the run from the COC. They had captured and tortured me for almost a month until I finally escaped a few days ago. Luckily, my clothes weren't too torn up. They gave me different clothes for the torture sessions.

I walked down the east wing. I know it was unfair to my friends, but I wanted to see Zach first, and tell him I was back. I saw that his door was cracked and I peaked inside. I saw Zach and Bex sitting on the bed and Zach leaned over and pressed his lips to hers! And she kissed him back. I heard my heart crack and felt tears well up in my eyes. I ran into one of my secret passageways and silently cried. Then I decided it was time to see my other friends. I took another secret passageway to our room. I placed a note on Macey and Liz's beds. Now. I just have to wait.

MACEY POV:

I went to our room after finishing my homework with Liz. We went and saw a note on our beds. But not on Bex's. Hmm. I went to my bed and read the note.

"Come to the lifeline of the school at 0810 hours. Do not inform anyone without a letter of this."

There was no signature and letter was typed so it was impossible to tell who wrote it. "The lifeline of our school... What could that be." Liz asked. I thought about it until it clicked.

"The Gallagher Family Tapestry!" I exclaimed. It was already 7:55. We wrote Bex a note that we were studying and left quickly. We used every counter-surveillance method we knew. Which wasn't a lot compared to what Cammie knew. Cammie. Tears welled in my eyes as the worriesom thoughts plagued my mind once more. But I shook them off. I _had_ to focus on the mission. We reached the tapestry but were unsure of what to do next. It was 8:05 Then I saw Mr. Solomon, Abby, Headmistress Morgan, and Agent Townsend round the corner.

"Did u ladies get the letter too?" Mr. Solomon asked. We nodded.

"But we don't know what to do next." Liz said. We thought for a minute.

"Of course!" Abby exclaimed. We all looked at her. "The person wouldn't meet somewhere we could easily be heard or found, there is probably a passageway behind the tapestry!" She explained. All the adults looked at us.

"What?" Liz asked.

"You guys are Cammie's sisters. She told you everything. Did she tell you about this passageway?" Headmistress asked, with a sorrowness in her eyes at the mention of Cammie. We shook our heads.

"Let's get Zach. He finds Cammie a lot in the passageways." Abby suggested.

I shook my head. "No. If he had gotten a letter he would be here by now. It's 8:08."

Mr. Solomon then dragged his hand across the wall behind the tapestry. He then pressed a brick and a tunnel opened up.

"How did u do that?" Liz asked.

"That's how Matt found most of his passageways." He shrugged.

We went in a little farther and saw light coming from one of the rooms. It was 8:10. We went in and saw someone I never thought I would see

"Cammie?"

 **A/N: I love cliffhangers. ;P**

 **I know that wasn't very goode, but I do hope you liked it. Again, please check out my profile for more important information on the story.**

 **And please do review! Reviews are my encouragement to write.**

 **Once again, I hope you all liked it, and hope to see you soon!**

 **~Love To Laugh**


	2. Renion I

**A/N: Hi guys! I got a great response on this story! Thank you sooooooo much! As I said on my profile, this story is already written out to an extent. So, if you guys keep encouraging me the way you are, I can post quite often for a while!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's pretty short.**

 **Me: So today's special guest is...Macey!**

 **Me: Hello Ms. McHenry, how are you today?**

 **Macey: I'm good.**

 **Me: Don't you mean goode?**

 **Macey: *Sharply* No**

 **Me: Okay, wow. Someone's touchy!**

 **Macey: Well excuse me if I am excited to talk to my best friend...who's been missing for months...because of you...**

 **Me: Well would you like to talk to her now?**

 **Macey: Well duh**

 **Me: then just give a quick disclaimer, and we can move onto the story!**

 **Macey: Love To Laugh doesn't own anything!**

 **Me: Thank you Mace, now on with the story. Hope you guys like it!**

Cammie POV:

"Hey guys." I said.

"CAMMIE!" Macey and Liz screamed running and squeezing the air and life out of me.

"Can't- br-eath!" I managed to gasp out.

"Sorry." They said sheepishly.

"Hey squirt." Aunt Abby said, with a small smile on her face.

"Abby! It's so good to see you!" I said hugging her.

"Ms. Morgan." Agent Townsend nodded. I nodded back.

"Nice to see you're better Mr. Solomon." I said. I know he is my teacher but I went up and hugged him. He was shocked at first (which let me tell you was totally new!) but responded to the hug. Then I moved to the one person I hadn't met yet.

"Mom.

"Hey Kiddo." She said. With a small smile and tears in her eyes.

I ran up to her and hugged her. I wrappend my arms around her in an embrace, as she hugged me as if her life depended on it.

"I missed you so much mom!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"I know kiddo. I missed you too." She said. I could tell she was crying cause I felt my hair get a little wet. I felt Aunt Abby join us. It felt so good to have my family back. We broke the hug and I stepped back.

"Cam. We know you know exactly what we are going to say so please just tell us." Macey said.

"Well, it's a long story." I took a deep breath "It started when I ran away. I went to Mr. Solomon's cabin and got some supplies. Thank you for that . I'll repay you. Well after that I used the info I had learned from Liz over the years and hacked into the COC intelligence. I tracked down the COC bases, one by one. None had the information I needed. Until I found the one Catherine was at. I found some information that I will tell later. But I got caught. They overpowered me and put me in a cell. Then three days later, they took me to a room, and tortured me. I had remembered the information they wanted, but I wouldn't give. It was information that I saw without knowing when dad took me to the circus. They tortured me for one month until I finally escaped."

When I looked up I saw all of them with tears in their eyes. (Except for agent Townsend.) Macey and Liz came and hugged me. I was so thankful for them. For all of them. They didn't push me, or say they were sorry.

"What information did you find Cam?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Well I found a lot so I will tell you all of it. But the first thing is...

"Mr. Solomon is my godfather."

 **A/N: Well you've probably realized by now, that I love cliffhangers.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Blackthorne Boy: I'll try my best to update fast!**

 **MusicManipulator: I'm glad you like it! I will definitely continue at least up to what I have prewritten with reviews like yours!**

 **CammieAMorgan: I hope you don't mind that I'm replying here. But thank you soooo much for your kind words! Because of the A/N's I had to delete most of those parts, but thank you for your wonderful suggestion! That will definitely make my life easier in the future! :P I'm so glad you like the story. It means so much to me that you like this because I love your stories! (FanvergentBookie/MarvelGG ring a bell? ;P) I hope I can keep positing chapter which you like!**

 **Guest: I'm glad!**

 ****The issue witht the coding should be fixed now! I'm SOOOOO SORRY for that!**

 **Please don't hesitate to tell me in a review if that ever happens in the future! ****

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **AND PLEASE DO REVIEW! Reviews are my encouragement to write and post!**

 **Hope to see you guys soon!**

 **~Love To Laugh**


	3. Revelations

**Hello? Anyone there?**

 **IM SO SORRY! I'm already off my update schedule. But thank you aall sooooooo much for the amazing reviews!**

 **Me: So Mr. Solomon, how do you feel about this secret Miss Morgan has revealed?**

 **Mr. Solomon: Why don't you post the chapter and the surprise you have planned for them, and find out**

 **Me: *stoic* What surprise? And if you would like the amazing readers to find out, please say the disclaimer.**

 **Mr. Solomon: LoveToLaugh doesn't own anything**

 **Me: Thank you. On with the show!**

 **Cammie POV:**

Everyone gaped at me. Mr. Solomon had a small smirk on his face.

"So you finally know, huh Camster?"

I just ran up and hugged him. He hugged back as if he had wanted to do that for years now.

"It's nice to have you back Cam." He said. And I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

"It's nice to be back Mr. Solomon."

"You can call me Joe Cams." He said

"Thanks Joey." I said in a teasing tone. He cringed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." He said. And I swear to god I heard a hint of whining in his voice.

We all just chuckled.

"What else did u learn Cam?" Liz asked.

"Well. The Circle is after me for a list. When Dad and I went to the circus, there was this woman. She dropped her napkin. Dad picked it up for her, but she said he could keep it. Later I realized she was an asset. I remembered seeing something written on the napkin and I realized that the names written on the list are what the Circle wants." I told them.

"But what's so important about a bunch of names?" Macey asked.

"Well those are the names of the descendants of the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle is a splinter group of the COC that are kinda the masterminds. The Circle is a family business."

"Okay so what are we gonna do?" Liz asked

"Well that's the thing. I can take them down but I need help. That's one of the reasons I came back. I need to do this solo but I can't do all the research, hacking, and other stuff myself. So I was hoping you guys could provide support for me from the back." I told them.

"We'll help you with whatever you need Cam." Mom said.

"Wait, I have one question." Aunt Abby asked. "Why didn't you call Zach and Bex here?"

I felt my heart crack a bit more at the mention of their names.

"Cammie. Did you find out?" Macey asked with sorrow in her eyes. I gave a slight nod. She came over and hugged me. "Oh Cams. Don't worry. It will get better."

"What's going on?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Zach and Bex are dating." Liz answered.

"Oh." Abby said.

"Don't tell them guys. Don't tell them about what is going on or that I came here."

"Okay Cams. We won't. " Macey said, understanding her friend.

"Thank you."

"Okay. You girls go to bed. I will notify The faculty of this and we will all do our best to help you. Okay kiddo?"

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Wait. Mrs. Morgan. Where will Cammie sleep? We can't take her to our dorm!" Macey asked.

"Cammie can stay in my room." Joe said. "We have a lot to catch up on."

I nodded and said "Thanks Joe."

"Any time Camster. Just stay here. The girls will grab your clothes. Let's go everyone. You can leave tomorrow night Cam."

Everyone dispersed.

Joe's POV: (a special treat)

I'm gonna murder Goode.

 **Long AN at end. Hope you liked!**

 **~Lov To Laugh**


	4. Catching Up

**Love To Laugh does not own anything!**

 **Joe's POV:**

I went into my room got changed, and got a bed ready for Cammie. I'm so happy that I can finally spend time with Cam as her godfather and not just as her teacher. I love her so much and really missed her. She reminds me so much of Matt. Right then Cammie walked into the room.

"Hey Joey." She said smirking. I sighed.

"I actually wish you hadn't remembered that part you know." I muttered. But then again. She's a highly trained spy so of course she heard me.

"What do you mean remembered?" She asked. She got his little crease on her forehead just like her father did when he was confused.

"Camster. Sit down. Now I don't want you to be mad but we have met before. When you were 5 years old, your dad introduced me to you. We were really close and I loved you like my own daughter. I still do. Between the two of us...I think he was just jealous." I smirked as she let out a chuckle. "But when we found out about the COC, we gave you a tea that erased all of your memories of me. It was the hardest thing ever for me to do, but it had to be done. We couldn't let you be near me. I was dangerous. We couldn't separate you from your dad though. We just couldn't. Especially because we knew one of us...one of us might not make it out after...

By the time I finished I had tears in my eyes, as my mind relived the moment when she asked who I was, as if she didn't even recognize me. I didn't even know they had escaped until I felt Cammie wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry cams. Please forgive me."

"Joey you have nothing to be sorry for. You had to do it. And I'm so proud to have you as my godfather. What you did was so hard and I get it. It's the reason I left. I couldn't bear to see you, or anyone else get hurt because of me." She said hugging me. I lay her down on my lap and started stroking her hair. Matt always said it helped calm her down. He literally gave me training classes on how to take care of her if he didn't make it back. I'm not even kidding when I say that he actually made 3 PowerPoints.

"Daddy told you about this didn't he?" She asked me.

"Oh he did much more than that sweetheart. Before his mission he gave me training classes. He even made a textbook! I had to go through 15 hours of lectures. " A laugh escaped her lips. A genuine, heartfelt laugh that had her doubling over. I couldn't control the grin that spread over my face.

Matt was right. Her laugh and smile were the most beautiful things in the world. And in that moment...I knew. I knew, that I would do **anything** to keep that smile on her face.


	5. Together

**Love To Laugh Owns Nothing!**

 **-Next Morning-**

 ***Still Joe's POV***

In the morning we all met in the same passageway. We decided that Cam could leave tomorrow night instead of tonight so the girls could get a bit more time with her and we could work out a good plan.

Cammie said for us to tell the rest of the teachers because she trusts them and it will be easier with them knowing. They could also help her out. After the meeting we all dispersed. I said goodbye to Cam because breakfast was coming up. The girls were gonna sneak her something to eat so that she wouldn't be starving.

*Cammie's POV*

At the meeting Liz volunteered to make a chat room specifically for us. It would be a way for me to communicate with them without getting tracked. And nobody could tell either. The teachers were gonna help cover for the girls so nobody suspected them.

Afterwards we decided the I would leave the following night so we could get a bit more prep time and some time with the girls.

"I'm really sorry Cam." Macey said.

"H- How lo-n-ng." I choked out.

"A month after you left." Liz said so quietly that only a highly trained spy could hear it. But I am a highly trained spy, so I did hear it.

"Are they happy?" I asked. Liz shrugged.

"We can never tell. Neither show any of major response."

"We are really sorry Cam. But we weren't in a position to say anything to her. We tried once and she just ignored us." They came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks for always being there for me guys." I told them with tears in my eyes. But not of sadness. Of happiness.

"Forever." Macey began, putting her hand in.

"And." Liz continued putting her hand in top of Macey's.

"Always." I finished, with tears in my eyes, adding my hand to the pile.

 **I'm Back!**

 **I'm soooooo sorry about the bad updates guys!**

 **That's why to make up for it, I decided to give you guys 3 chapters! It was supposed to be 2...but I missed another day...and felt really bad...**

 **Anyways, OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **CammieAMorgan : I'm sooooo glad that you like it! Thank you for the favs and follows! I keep looking and find myself surprised that the quote is still on there. PS...I AM IN LOVE WITH TRUST ME TRUST A LIE! Can't wait for more!**

 **Dephanie99 : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like what's coming... My favorite chapter is coming up soon!**

 **Pinkitty2003 : I'm glad you like it! And thank you for that warm welcome! I love to read GG fanfics, and am so glad I finally get to contribute to them!**

 **Luna Walowotz : I'm glad you like this story! I will try my best to update as fast as I can! I do have quite a bit already written out, so I hope I can get more written for the future. I feel it helps with updating schedules.**

 **Blackthorne Boy : I'm glad it's fixed, and I'm sorry about not updating! I hope to be better at that in the future! OMG! I love when I have to reply to so many reviews! Cookies for everyone! (:::) (::) (:::) (::) As I said, I will try to improve my update schedule, but I'm so glad you guys want more!**

 **Also, I just wanted to add. If you are a Gallagher Girl who also happens to be a Marvel fan. I AM TOO! I have an Avengers story that I would love if** **you could check out! I could definitely use some feedback! Positive or negative!**

 **Thank you guys so much! Review "Pebble" if you liked this chappie! (Idea from Loveword's stories! She's AMAZING! Check her out!)**

 **As always, keep reviewing! And I'll see you guys soon!**

 **~ Love To Laugh**


	6. Welcome Back II

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long. I felt that people may have been losing interest in the story, but your great reviews brought me back! I have 2 chapters for today so I hope you like them! Review responses are at the end of the second one!**

 **Me: Today's guest is...Headmistress Morgan! Hello Headmistress.**

 **Headmistress : Hello**

 **Me: So are you excited for today's chapters?**

 **Headmistress: I am, but I think what you did was wrong, making your viewers wait so long. *gives disapproving glare***

 **Me: *ashamed* I know...But that's why I'm giving two long chapters today! Is there anything you would like to tell the readers?**

 **Headmistress: Yes. *turns to readers* LoveToLaugh does not own anything.**

 **Headmistress: Also, You have some surprises coming up soon. And don't forget to study for your exams at Gallagher. Exams start next week. Even for those of you not at the academy right now. I expect nothing but the best from all of you.**

 **Me: Thank You headmistress. Now on with the story.**

-8 Months Later-

Cammie's POV:

I waited in position, listening. My mother was just starting the welcome back dinner and I was listening for my cue.

"...and now, here is Mr. Solomon with some news for CoveOps." she said. And I moved into action.

Unknown POV:

A figure dropped from the roof (in 5 in. stiletto heels!), landing right in front of the stage and then cartwheeled onto the stage. While everyone else was freaking out because of the intruder and the Code Black they caused, Macey and Liz only thought one thing.

Their sister was home.

Cammie POV:

Everyone looked shocked to see me. But not Macey and Liz. No, they all knew exactly who it was. And so did everyone else I met 8 months ago. Then I saw Joe walk back up to the podium.

"Calm down girls. You don't need to be scared, and you can leave your fighting stances. Because it is time to welcome your sister home."

And then I removed my mask. There were gasps all around the room. I walked up to the podium.

"Hi everyone. Yes this _is_ me Cammie. And you are not hallucinating. Last summer, I left our school. To track the Circle of Cavan. They were hurting the people I love and I couldn't handle it. So I left. For answers. And to keep you all safe. And I'm proud to say, that they will no longer be a threat to us or our school. With the help of Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, my mother, Mr. Solomon, and the rest of our faculty, I have brought them down. Few of you know that I came back 8 months ago. And it was painful not to be able to meet all of you again. But I hope you know that I did this all for your safety. And I hope you can forgive me for leaving you."

There was a round of applause. But I didn't care about that. What I cared about was that behind me was that when I turned around, my mother took me into her arms. And welcomed me home.

But in all of my excitement I forgot about the most important thing.

Zach.


	7. Reunion II (Tension Returns)

**Hello? Anyone there?**

 **I'm sooooo sorry guys! I promise I didn't forget about this story! I honestly thought that people had lost interest in it! But I saw the reviews and I realized I really needed to post! And so, as a New Year's Present (sort of) I am posting 2 chapters. I would post 3, but the second one is my FAVORITE! And pretty long too!**

 **Me: Today's special New Year's Guest is our very own...Cameron A. Morgan!**

 **Cameron: Please, call me Cammie. All my friends do.**

 **Me: Sure thing. (I'M FRIENDS WITH CAMMIE MORGAN! AHHHH)**

 **Me: So Cammie, are you excited for the New Year?**

 **Cammie: I am. But not as excited as your viewers probably are that you're finally paying attention to this story again.**

 **Me: *Guiltily* I know, I'm sorry. But I am working on new story ideas, for both this, and others! That's got to be worth something!**

 **Cammie: We'll see. That depends on what happens between Zach and I.**

 **Me: Well, hopefully the best, but we can see what happens if you could do one tiny thing for me.**

 **Cammie: Alright. LoveToDream/LoveToLaugh doesn't own anything!**

 **Me: Thank you! Now on with the show!**

Cammie's POV:

I walked up to Macey and Liz. They hugged the air out of me. Quite literally.

"You know. I need Dr. Fibbs to make a machine that will let me breathe through your guys' hugs," I teased.

"Oh please. You know you love them Cams," Macey said, examining her nails.

"True," I nodded.

"By the way, love the outfit," Macey complimented. I thought if I was gonna go for the dramatic entrance, might as well dress the part. Take a small break from the shy chameleon for once. I was wearing a black crop top, leather jeans, 5 inch black leather stilettos. I had on dark red lipstick and smokey eyeshadow.

"Thanks Mace. I used your tips. Oh and what did you guys think of the presents?" I asked.

"Oh I love it! How did you get that limited edition dress?" She asked incredulously.

"I know a guy," I shrugged. "What about you Lizzie?"

"It was the best thing I've ever gotten! I mean it helped me with so many of the firewalls. That's how I finally broke through the Circle's walls."

"Ahem," I heard a cough behind me. "What. No hello? I'm hurt Cams."

"Who could ever forget you!" I exclaimed turning around and wrapping Grant in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much Cams," He said.

"I know. But it was necessary," I replied.

"What are we, chopped liver?"

"No, more like my brothers," I said hugging Jonas and Nick. "I missed you all so much. You helped a lot."

"Hey. It was the least we could do. You left us to help us." We decided to tell the guys because I trusted them fully and loved them like brothers.

"Hey Cams." I heard behind me.

"Hello Bex. Zach." I allowed a little bit of anger to seep into my voice. But what I though was a fraction, must have been a lot because they visibly flinched. I turned back to my friends.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna take a walk okay?"

"Sure Cams. Just be careful. Dr. Fibbs just had another experiment malfunction, so unless you want to be talking like a chipmunk for the next week, I would stay clear of that area." Liz warned.

"Thanks for the warning Liz." You do NOT want to be on the wrong side of Dr. Fibbs 'experiment malfunctions'.

After 20 minutes 16.5 seconds of touring around the school, I took a secret passageway to my room. I was about to step out of the shadows but then I heard Bex's voice.

"What the heck was that?" She exclaimed.

"What was what?" Liz said innocently. Liz and Mace had gotten much better at lying.

"The whole knowing Cammie thing."

"So?" Macey said.

"So? Don't you think you should have told me when my best friend comes back!" She shouted.

"No. We didn't," Liz said coldly.

"I had the right to know. I'm her best friend." Bex reasoned.

"No," I said as coldly as I could stepping out of the shadows. "You are **not** my best friend and had no right to know I came back." She just looked at me amazed at the coldness in my voice and harshness of my words. "Bye girls. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. I'm just gonna stay with Joe again,"

"Wait Cam. They changed the rules. Now boys and girls can be in a dorm together. We know you want to catch up with Joe, but do you want to have a sleepover with the guys first?" Macey asked.

"Great idea Mace. Are you sure you guys are comfortable though?"

"Of course! We missed you so much and so did the guys." Liz explained.

"Okay then. Let's go!"

I had so much fun all night, but one thing kept replaying in my mind.

One question.

Where is Zach?


	8. Head To Head

**As Cammie said in the previous chapter, I don't own anything!**

Still Cammie's POV:

The next morning, I got up before everyone else. Knowing that the others would be worried, I left a note. As I roamed around the school, I saw that only the passageways that led outside of the school had been closed off. I smiled to myself. I guess mom didn't want to take that away from me. As I was walking, I saw my one of my favorite passageways. I entered and saw the beanbag where I tutored Macey during her first year, and the bookshelf that had all of my favorite books since 6th grade. I stood there, breathing in the dust with happiness. I had so many memories here.

Suddenly, I heard a low grumble. Somebody was entering the passageway. I didn't even have to look around to know who it was.

"Hello Zach."

Judging by the silence I guess he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said.

"Don't call me that," I told him, my voice steely and cold.

"What?"

"I said, don't call me that," I told him turning to face him. "That name is for your precious Bex."

"Gallagher girl I-"

"I said don't call me that!" I screamed. "You don't get it do you? You hurt me Zach. As much as I hate to admit it, you did."

"Cam I-"

"No Zach. Just let me finish. If I don't say this now, I never might," I pleaded. "I came back 8 months ago. And before everyone else, before all my friends and family, I came to see you. All throughout summer, while I was on my mission, I thought of you. When I went to Rome, I saw all of these couples, I thought of you. All throughout my **_torture_** I thought of you. Every time I looked in your mother's eyes I saw you. That maybe if I survive this, I could see you again. And I come back and I see you kissing my best friend. That's why I left a letter and told everyone to tell nobody that didn't get a letter. I left again always thinking of what you and Bex might have been doing. I thought of poor Grant who is sitting there, watching his best friend kiss the girl of his dreams. I loved you Zach. And as much as I hate it, I still do." I ended with tears in my eyes, my voice reduced to a whisper.

"I love you too," He whispered, his lips barely moving.

"What?"

"I love you too." He said more strongly. "I always have and always will."

"Then why did you break my heart?"

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE MINE!" He yelled. "Did you ever think of how I would feel about you leaving. Did you ever think about how it would break my heart."

"I thought you would be the one person to understand. I thought your were the one person who knew me. That you knew how it was to leave those you love to protect them. You did it to me. But I guess I was wrong. And don't say I broke your heart. I gave you the space you needed, so you could date my best friend."

"I NEVER LIKED BEX!" He exclaimed. "I spent the summer with her searching for you, and I was attracted to her. But you know why, because of you. I saw parts of your personality in her. That fire in your eyes. Your determination. And when you weren't with me, I took what I could. And last night, she told me that was the same reason she liked me. Don't you get it Gallagher Girl, even when I'm not with you, I _need_ you. I. Love. You." He finished. I didn't even notice he had moved until he was right in front of me.

"I love you too. That's why it was so hard for me to see you and Bex together. Just imagine me kissing Josh. Multiply that by 20, and you will get how I felt."

"Please Gallagher Girl. Don't even bring up Jimmy in front of me, especially in that context." He said with a scowl. I just laughed and let him pull me into his embrace..

"I love you Zach. I love you so much, that I think it is unhealthy," I whispered against his chest.

"Goode." He whispered against the top of my head. "Because that's exactly how much I love you. Now you should probably get back. I need to explain to Bex what the situation is. And the girls are probably going to be waiting for you." He said with a smirk.

I groaned loudly. "Great! Now it's time for _my_ interrogation. And I have to Macey's Barbie doll." I said giving Zach a peck on the lips. I turned away and started walking to the exit.

"Oh. And wipe that smirk off your face Blackthorne Boy." I said with a smirk of my own.

 **Hi! I hope you guys liked these two chapters! This one was my favorite one.**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **Blackthorne Boy: I hope you liked this update.**

 **MusicManipulator:** **Thank you soo much! Hope you liked these chapters!**

 **CammieAMorgan:** **Thank you sooo much! I hope you liked this chapter. I love reading and writing Zammie confrontations. You were definitely right about the emotions part though!**

 **Luna Walowitz:** **I'm glad you love this story so much! Your reviews were what pushed me to get back to it. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank You all soooooooooooooooo much for your encouragement! I would just like to note, that the AN from chapter 6 is a little delayed. I was planning on posting that chapter a while back, but I didn't. I just didn't have the heart to remove the AN. So I guess I did post 3 chapters!**

 **I'm also posting a new year's oneshot I wrote last year, today. Please check it out, and I hope you like it.**

 **I may not update this story incredibly frequently. "Together" an Arrowfic I'm working on is taking up quite a bit of writing time. But I hope to see you all soon with another chapter! (If you like Arrow, please check it out!)**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Goode Luck on all of your exams both Gallagher and Non-Gallagher Ones!**

 **Please review, as you know they are my encouragement to write!**

 **Happy 2017 to all, and to all a good year!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


	9. Assignment

**Hi guys! Sorry, for not posting. I got really busy for a while. But your guys' amazing support and love and reviews reminded me to keep going! So here is chapter 9 of Welcome Back.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Lina Walowitz, for never failing to remind me to post with her sweet reviews. Thanks Lina!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Cammie POV:

When I went back into the room, I was faced with two anxious girls. Wait, scratch that. 2 anxious Gallagher Girls.

"SPILL!" They demanded in unison. After 10 minutes, I finally finished telling them the story. (With a LOT of sighing and "Awww"s in between)

"So, are you and Zach good now?" Macey asked.

"Yeah. And so are Bex and I. We talked just before I came here. So I can move back into our room."

"That's great Cam!" Liz exclaimed hugging me.

"Yeah Liz. Now let's go!" I said trying to rush out.

"Uh uh. Not so fast. I know you're trying to escape. I am going to get you ready no matter what so I recommend you stop fighting now, because it is no use. And you will need your energy." Macey said studying her nails. After an hour of torture (which in Macey's opinion wasn't nearly enough), I was dressed in a Macey Approved uniform, light mascara and eyeshadow, my hair in natural loose waves. The rest of the day was normal. Until of course, Cove Ops. When we got there, we saw a note saying,

"Meet me outside. Don't wear your uniforms."

Bex and I automatically shared a look of pure excitement and mischief. Knowing each other this long, we had learned to interpret each others' looks so we could practically read each other's minds (silent communication could come in handy on many occasions)

'CoveOps mission?' She questioned.

'I think so. Wanna race the boys?' By the grin that appeared on her face, I could tell that this was going to be the most fun we've had in a while. And, that I finally had my best friend back.

'3'

'2'

'1' As soon as I got to one, both of us took off sprinting, leaving Macey, Grant, Nick, and Zach looking into space.

By the time the rest of them arrived, we were already sitting in class. The boys and Macey gave us playful glares, before Grant took his seat next to Bex and Zach next to me. We made idle chatter (aka argued about what the best way to knock someone out on a mission would be...it's totally the Garrison technique) until Mr. Solomon entered the room.

"Tailing. Define the term Ms. Alvarez." Mr. Solomon commanded.

"The act of covertly following a subject in plain sight of civilians, or any non-spy." Eva recited.

"Correct. Today, your assignment is to tail a civilian." He held up 15 manila folders. "In each folder is your subject, your assignment, and your cover. But your names will be the same, that is what makes this mission harder." Joey said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Now ladies. I know I have never been like this before, but I give you these assignments because I have trust in you. I have seen the real world, and worked with some of the best operatives in the world. Being your teacher these past terms, I know you are some of the brightest and best spies of this generation." And at that moment the whole class sat up a bit straighter. Held their heads a bit higher. You see, this compliment didn't go to our head, but it motivated us. It made us even more careful to keep Mr. Solomon's faith in us. "But don't tell the seniors." He winked. After that we were given our folders.

The Universe hates me. The Universe is against me in every which way. Because out of every person in all of Roseville, guess who my assignment is.

Joshua Abrams.

And I think Zach just saw my folder.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnn... How do you guys think Zach will react?**

 **Replies**

 **Lovelyghost2834: Glad you thought so, I love romantic Zammie too, and I'm glad I could portray it successfully!**

 **zachgoodet:** **Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!**

 **MusicManipulator: Glad you like it!**

 **Blackthorne Boy:** **I'm glad you like it! I will try to update more frequently.**

 **Pinkitty2003:** **I'm glad you like it! Of course, I could never break up Zammie, they're too perfect. I'm honestly flattered that you like my writing style. xx**

 **luckyme:** **I'm so happy you liked it! I will try to update more frequently from now on.**

 **Gallagher Girl:** **I am so glad you liked it! I know exactly how you feel, but I could never be so cruel as forever breaking up Zammie (...well...maybe...). As for ideas, trust me. You probably have ideas much better than mine. I just sort of take inspiration from other stories I have read, put my own little twist on it, and see where it takes me. I also would like to think that my (occasionally) deep/philosophical thinking inspires some of the character views. But I would love to hear some of your ideas too! As I said, I am sure they are amazing! I hope you liked this update!**

 **Lina Walowitz:** **First of all, I would like to apologize, for misspelling your name all this time! Second, thank you for your constant encouragement! Your review and support are what remind me to keep updating. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **CammieAMorgan:** **I can't believe this. I can't believe you of all people like my story honestly! Your stories are so amazing! Your plot twists hurt and inspire me to one day achieve your level. I'm so honored that you took out the time to review here, so thank you so much! For the review, for the compliments, and for the encouragement. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Oh my gosh guys. I can't believe this got so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I think this is the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **That said, I am looking for a little bit of inspiration. I do have a few plot twists planned, that are coming up soon (oops!), so hopefully after that you guys can help me out!**

 **ALSO! HELP! I am struggling with a part of this website. If you guys could show me how to insert those really cool grey line breaks, I would be so grateful.**

 **Thank you all once again for the support.**

 **Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **~Love To Laugh**

 ****ps. I'm sorry for posting this so late! I wrote it all out, and then forgot to comeback and finish it. SORRY!**


	10. Mind Reader

***questions meekly into void of emptiness* Hello?**

 **I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in so long! (Understatement of the year) I just had some major writers block with this story, because I wasn't able to write anything new, past the chapters I had planned. But when I finally wrote a chapter today, I realized I had to get moving. I also felt that a lot of people were losing interest, so wanted to take this opportunity to ask you all of you think I should continue. Please do let me know, I won't mind any of the feedback.**

 **Anyways, as an apology, I have 4 chapters for you today. Actually that's more for my pleasure, as I really really want to get you all to one of my favorite chapters of all time in this story (which I wrote today).**

 **Thank you again to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, and even read! It means so much!(replies will be at the end of the 4th chapter)**

 **** EDIT (IMPORTANT): I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I accidentally reposted 3 chapters and just edited them! I am now going back and fixing that, so this chapter will be "new". If you would like to see the edits, because they do add a bit of a difference, they start from the chapter Tension...I think. Will rectify if necessary Again, I am so so sorry! I hope to have the new ones up soon. Definitely today. Thank you for baring with me!**

 **** EDIT II: Error has been fixed! Although I sadly deleted Zach's disclaimer. Oops. Well, we'll just have to make sure he revisits soon! ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Anything related to it.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

Cammie POV:

After class, I walked up to Joe.

"Joe, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Cam."

"Then why are you trying to send the boy I love, to jail?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, puzzled.

"Do you know who my assignment is?" Joe shook his head.

"No, I did it computer randomized. Why?"

"Because my assignment is Joshua Abrams!" I exclaimed.

"Oh." A beat of silence passed between us, until he awkwardly cleared his threat. "Well, um, I'll give you extra credit if you can keep Zach out of jail but still complete your mission?"

"Joey!"

"I'm sorry Cam, but I'm kind of happy. You need to get over your fear of this boy. Plus, do something fun to him. I still have the scar from the forklift." He said smiling. I let out a small chuckle, before asking,

"How did you know he scares me?"

"I can tell your hesitation to go near him. But I know that it isn't the usual type of fear. You fear he will ruin yours, and Zach's relationship." He said bluntly. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You know me so well Joey." I murmured.

Sort of in my job description Camster." _Which one?_ I wonder. _Godfather, or Spy?_

"Both." He says with a smirk."And no I'm not a mind reader." _Sure..._

"Well, you better go get ready, plus I think you need to go and calm Zach down." He said the last part with a smile.

"Yeah, and you need to go get ready for your date with mom." I smirked.

And then, the impossible happened. Joseph. Solomon. BLUSHED!

"How do you know about that?!" He asked incredulously. I just pointed to myself.

"Spy."

He muttered something along the lines of "...too much time with that Goode boy..." I just laughed and gave him one last hug.

"I don't mind Joey."

"What?"

"I don't mind you dating mom. I love you like a father, and I hope that's how feel about me."

"I do Cam. I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you." He said kissing my forehead.

"Your father would be so proud of you." He said.

And that, was the best thing he could have ever said to me.


	11. Adorable Assassins

Cammie's POV:

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of me.

"Cam?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Aren't you ready yet Blackthorne Boy?" I teased with a smirk.

"Ready for what?" He asked confused. I let out a laugh. Confusion was an expression you rarely saw on Zach, so it wasn't my fault if I decided to admire how adorable it made him look.

"Our mission! Did you not read the papers? We are partners, and our cover is boyfriend and girlfriend. Or were you too busy being mad that I have to tail Josh?" He reached up and ran his hand through his hair, something he does when he is embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, I'll get ready and meet you in he foyer." I smiled and nodded, pressing my lips to his in a short kiss, which he tried to lengthen, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his chest. But I resisted shooting him a fake glare, to which he responded with a cheeky smirk.

"Can't be late, now can we Blackthorne Boy?" His smirk curling my lips once more. He gave me a pout, making me laugh. I stepped in to peck him on the cheek, warning him.

"10 minutes Blackthorne Boy."

9 minutes 46 seconds later, we were sitting in the Gallagher Academy van on our way to the town, collecting our gear. Joe explained how if we wanted, we can work together on our missions with our designated partner only, before letting us go.

Dang, Joey's goode.

That's what I thought as I looked at the sign in front of me reading, "Roseville Winter Carnival."

 **AN: She came first came back near winter of last year, and made her grand entrance in late fall**


	12. Carnivals, Nicknames, and Interruptions

Cammie's POV

"Are you ready Gallagher Girl?" Zach said turning to me with a smirk. I just smirked back at him.

"Bring it."

And we were off.

Our strategy: Be ourselves.

Just have fun as a couple enjoying ourselves on a carnival date. Finally enjoy a night of the only normalcy we would receive. And when I looked up at Zach's wide and carefree grin, as he grasped my hand and led me through the hoards of people, I realized that this was the normalcy I wanted. The normalcy we gave ourselves, our own brand of fun mixed with the spy in us we could never shut off. The unique contentment I got only when I was with him. So I smiled, and laughed, and let myself feel not like a normal girl, but like me.

We began with the bumper cars, and had a lot of fun! Until we got kicked off because someone *cough cough* couldn't stop ramming his car into mine and actually _broke_ a cart! After that we went to the dart booth.

"Aww Zachy! Can you win me a teddy bear pleease?" I whined sticking to my cover, even though we both knew I could easily hit Bulls eye with my eyes closed.

"Sure, babe." He said. It took all of the restraint in my body to keep from laughing.

"Babe?" I whispered discreetly in his ear.

"I was just trying it out. I think Gallagher Girl fits you much better though." He smirked, forcing a blush to rise to my cheeks. I curse him internally for turning my victory against me. Smugly throwing his darts, he hit bulls eye each time. Turning around, he delicately slipped the prize ring onto my finger, raising my hand to place a soft kiss to my knuckles. A smile curls my lips at the sweet gesture. I see his gazed fix upon my finger, a sad smile gracing his face. Intertwining my fingers with his, I place my fingers on his jaw.

"Hey," I whisper softly, "Let's go get some funnel cake, I'm hungry." He smiles and nods his head, leading me through the crowds.

"Ms. Morgan, what is the license plate and brand name of the car closest to you, and how far is it?" Joe asked.

"A Honda Odyssey, the license plate is KA8DK2, and it is 46 paces away." I replied without hesitation.

I take a bite of my funnel cake, savoring the taste, only to find Zach gazing at me with a smile.

"What?" I question, unable to keep the defensiveness out of my tone.

He lets out a small chuckle before his hand cups my jaw, his thumb rubbing at the corner of my lips. My cheeks flame, as I realize what he was laughing at, and decide never again to eat funnel cake. I see him lean in closer, until his breath mingles with mine.

"You're adorable," he whispers, before his lips are on mine. My mind registered nothing but the taste of funnel cake and his arms warping around my waist.

Until my bliss was broken by a familiar voice calling out, "Cammie?"


	13. Tension

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything!**

* * *

Cammie POV

Why? Why is it always him?

I heard Zach swear under his breath in Farsi. His arms tighten around my waist. I rest my forehead on his, before whispering, "It's okay. I love you. It's okay." He nods, his forehead brushing mine.

"Be brave Cam." Joe whispered to me through comms. I could tell that he had put it on the personal setting so nobody else could hear.

Well, no better time to face your fears than the present, right? I plastered a fake smile on my face as I turned around.

"Hi Josh."

"Hey Cammie. How have you been?" He asked. I searched myself for the answer.

"I've been good Josh. I've been good."

"Josh? Where are you?" I heard someone call as I came face to face with pink.

"OMG HI Cammie!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around me in a choking hug.

"Hi DeeDee." I said with a genuine smile.

"How've you been?"

"I've been good."

"How are you and Zach going?"

"We," Zach says, his arms winding around my waist from behind, as his chin comes to rest in the crook of my neck, "are doing great. We were just in town for the carnival."

"Oh that's cool!" DeeDee said. "Maybe we could hang out together for a while."

"Sure." I replied. "Wait!" I exclaim, feigning sudden realization.

"Josh, can I see your watch for a second?"

"Sure?" He replied, though it came out as more of a question. I could tell that Zach was confused since he knew all spies have an internal clock, and I usually use mine.

"I'm so sorry, but our teachers said we have to be back at school by 8:00. We really have to leave," I lied. "Maybe next time?"

"Of course! Bye Cam!" DeeDee said hugging me.

"Bye DeeDee. I hope you and Josh have a great time." I exclaimed as I grabbed Zach's hand, and started to walk towards the van.

"Cam, wh-"

"Rolex 159746." I interrupted, whispering into my comms.

"Great job Ms. Morgan." Joey replied. "You are finished for today. You and Mr. Goode may spend the rest of the night having fun, but be on your guard." Then I turned back to Zach.

"That was your mission?" He said. I gave a shy nod.

"Well, as usual, my beautiful chameleon aced it." He said smiling, and twirling me around. I just laughed. But then he pulled me to the closest bench, and took out our comms.

"Za-"

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" He said cutting me off.

"What do you mean Blackthorne Boy?"

"I'm serious Cam. When you saw Josh, I could feel you trembling. What's wrong."

 _'He knows me way too well. '_

"The truth is Zach, Imafraidofjosh." I blurted.

"Ok, a little slower this time." I took a deep breath and said slowly,

"I'm afraid of Josh."

"What, why? Did he, did he hurt you Cam? He better not have even touched you or I'm gonna-"

"No! No, he didn't hurt me. I, I just. I guess I'm scared that he will ruin us one day. That one day, because of him, you'll end up leaving me," my gaze fell to the ground, to hide the tears. I felt his arm encircle my waist, and two fingers lift my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. And all I saw, was love.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Don't you ever dare think that. No force in this whole entire Universe, could separate me from you. Especially not something as small as Jimmy." I chuckled.

"Well do you still need to call him Jimmy then?"

"What do you mean?" He said innocently.

"Fine, we'll just believe that you are innocent." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aww, thanks Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

"Now," he said tying a blindfold on my eyes, "I have a surprise for you."

"Is this really necessary Zach?"

"Yes," his voice filled with mock seriousness.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Blackthorne Boy."

10 minutes 38 seconds later, I heard him say "2 tickets please." So we were going on a surprise ride. I felt him guide me towards a seat. 2 minutes later some sort of bar was pulled down, and we began moving. We started moving, but I didn't hear Zach say I could take my blindfold off.

"Zach, can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Nope Gallagher Girl."

"What did I say about smirking Zach?"

"That you love it." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

 _'You know he's right. You do love his smirk.' 'Shut up brain!'_

Suddenly, I felt the ride stop moving when Zach took off my blindfold.

"Surprise Gallagher Girl."

We were on the top Ferris wheel. You could see everything from here. It was beautiful. Still I tried my best to look anywhere but Zach.

"Gallagher Girl? Cam, why are you crying. I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"It's nothing Zach."

"Please tell me Cam, please." I looked up, making the mistake of looking in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"When I was little, my dad would take me on Ferris wheels. I would always get scared when we get to the top, so he would comfort me and tell me that he would protect me. He's not here anymore," my voice was reduced to a rough whisper, as Zach pulled me into his side.

"Cammie, I know that I can't bring your dad back, and I wish I could, but I can promise you, that I will always protect you. From anything and everything. I love you Gallagher Girl." And with that he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

 **I really hope you guys liked this!**

 **And if you're interested, check out my new 'coming soon' oneshot series! (Name to be released soon)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and keep laughing!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


	14. Red Ink

***questions meekly into void of emptiness* Hello?**

 **I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in so long! (Understatement of the year) I just had some major writers block with this story, because I wasn't able to write anything new, past the chapters I had planned. But when I finally wrote a chapter today, I realized I had to get moving. I also felt that a lot of people were losing interest, so wanted to take this opportunity to ask you all of you think I should continue. Please do let me know, I won't mind any of the feedback.**

 **Anyways, as an apology, I have 4 chapters for you today. Actually that's more for my pleasure, as I really really want to get you all to one of my favorite chapters of all time in this story (which I wrote today).**

 **Thank you again to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, and even read! It means so much!(replies will be at the end of the 4th chapter)**

 **** EDIT (IMPORTANT): I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I accidentally reposted 3 chapters and just edited them! I am now going back and fixing that, so this chapter will be "new". If you would like to see the edits, because they do add a bit of a difference, they start from the chapter Mind Reader (Chapter 10) Again, I am so so sorry! I hope to have the new ones up soon. Definitely today. Thank you for baring with me!**

 **** EDIT II: Error has been fixed! Although I sadly deleted Zach's disclaimer. Oops. Well, we'll just have to make sure he revisits soon! ;P**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE NEW UPDATES BEGIN**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Cammie POV

When we got back to the mansion, Zach walked me to my room. Outside the door, he backed me against the wall and pressed his mouth to mine in a final kiss.

"Good night Gallagher Girl," he whispered, brushing his lips over my temple. I smiled.

"Good night Blackthorne Boy."

He began to walk away, but turned around half way to shoot me a wink. I merely laughed and entered my room, fingers tracing my where his lips had met mine, until my eyes fell upon the piece of paper on my bed.

A note. In red ink.

"You thought it's over? You thought that you could destroy us? No. We're watching you, 24/7." -Catherine

Beside it, were 2 pictures, one of our group and one of me and Zach. I couldn't stop the strangled scream that escaped my throat, alerting my roommates who just entered our room. I showed them the note.

"That's not possible Cam." Macey said.

"I know Mace but here's the note and the proof."

"Well if they think they can get to you, they're dead wrong." Bex said with a fierce determination in her eye, that I knew Macey and Liz shared.

"Girls, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah Cam and we love you."

"Then do me a favor. If you ever believed we were sisters, then you will agree to what I'm about to say."

"Cam-" Bex started but I cut her off.

"No Bex, if you ever loved me then please."

"Fine, we agree. Now, what is it."

"I won't run away again, but you have to promise, if they find us, NONE of you will risk yourselves trying to save me."

"Cammie-"

"No Bex. I mean it. Swear to me that none of you will ever risk your lives trying to save me. Please." I begged them.

"Fine." They agreed with tears in their eyes.

"Forever." I started, raising my hand forward. Macey added her hand.

"And." Liz and Bex said adding theirs.

"Always." We finished.

"I love you guys," I reminded them, not able to stop the tears from falling.

"We love you too Cam."

Feeling the adrenaline wear off, I felt my self slip into slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow.

And that's when it started.


	15. Safe in Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

I scanned my surroundings. Brick walls encased me, a metal door separating me from whatever was outside. I was in a cell. A COC one by the looks of it. My fear was confirmed when I saw the seal on the metallic door, which opened to allow in a burly guard

"Brought you a playmate." He snarled, throwing someone else into the cell.

Horror struck me as my blood ran cold, and all of the color drained from my face.

 _Zach_

I scrambled over to him, seeing the plethora of bruises and cuts that covered his handsome face. The lips that were always curled into a knowing smile, cut and bleeding. A strangled sob escaped me.

"Zach. Zach wake up! Zach, what did they do to you?" The tears kept falling as I cupped his face, urging him to open his eyes. "Wake up. Please! Get up!" It was then that I noticed his shirt. It was soaked with blood. I lifted it carefully, praying it wasn't what I believed.

 _They shot him._

His, once bright green eyes, stared above, at the ceiling, dull now. Lifeless. Because of me.

"ZACH!"

I woke up to tears streaming down my cheeks.

My roommates were gone.

I opened my eyes, only to see Zach, gazing at me with such worry, and care, and love. Love.

I flung my arms around him. Making sure he was real. He was here. He was alive. He only pulled me closer, pressing me into his chest, as my silent tears soaked his shirt.

"Gallagher Girl, what happened? The girls came to my room, saying you were having a nightmare, a really bad one. And when I came here, you were sobbing and screaming my name."

"I-i-.." I turned away. I couldn't face him. He put his hand under my chin.

"Gallagher Girl, look at me. Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me. Please don't shut me out Gallagher Girl. Not again." I looked into his eyes, and instantly knew I had made a mistake. Taking a deep breath, I started.

"I was in a cell. Some COC base I think. And this guard came in. He threw someone into the cell. It was you. You were in really bad shape. I kept yelling at you to wake up, but then I noticed that your shirt was soaked with blood. They shot you. They shot you to get information out of me. They shot you to break me. This is why I ran away. Because of me, you got hurt. I love you Zach, I couldn't live if anything happened to you." He pulled me into his embrace, my head lying on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

"Cam, I'm here. It was just a dream. I'm here. And I'm not planning on leaving. Ever. Nothing, not even death can take you from me, or me from you. I am yourse, now and forever." He said.

"And I'm yours. I'm so sorry Zach."

"What for? I'm okay. I'm here. And that's thanks to you." He placed a kiss to her temple, keeping her cradled against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl. But do you know what could have caused this, I mean, this can't have happened out of the blue." I averted my gaze guiltily, and he caught it, opening his mouth to question, until I realized. The note. Wordlessly reaching over to my nightstand, I handed him the letter.

Fury. All I saw, was fury


	16. In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her," he growled. His face had a look of unfathomable anger. His eyes, his usually calm and teasing eyes had a raging fire inside them.

"Zach-"

"HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO LAY A HAND ON YOU!" He roared.

"Zach, it's ok."

"Okay? OKAY? This is not okay Gallagher Girl."

"Zach," I said, laying a hand on his arm, pulling his face up to look at me. As soon as his eyes met mine, the fury dissipated. I saw sadness, anger, and love. "It's okay. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine. We are strong Zach, we can make it through everything. But I need to know Zach. I need to know that you won't leave me. I need to know that you will stay by my side. Because, if you leave me now, I _will_ fall apart. I won't be able to live. I know it's selfish and I don't deserve you, but please, please don't leave me." I finished with tears in my eyes.

"Gallagher Girl," he whispered, cupping my face tenderly, pressing his forehead to mine.

"How could I ever even think of leaving you? I love you, so so so much. Leaving you would be the worst mistake of my life. And what do you mean you don't deserve me?"

I let our a sad laugh.

"I'm just a Plain Jane. I still don't understand why you chose me. Your smart, funny, kind, handsome, and I could go on. But you choose to be with a broken Plain Jane like me." He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Because your beautiful, brave, kind, extraordinary. You saw the good in me, even after you knew who my mom was, when nobody else could. You still had some trust for me. You still had faith in me. You understand me better than anyone else in the world. Better than myself. If anything, I spent everyday of my life wondering how I was lucky enough to get an amazing girl like you. I don't deserve you. How can you stand to be with me when you know who my mother is?"

"I see her in you you know. I see her in your eyes." I whispered, and his face morphed into hurt. "And every time I look into those eyes, I fall in love with you even more. You get a lot from her Zach. You have the same determination, amazing skill, the fiery passion. She just chose to use those qualities for the wrong reasons. Zach, your mom, she wasn't as lucky as me at Gallagher. She, she didn't have friends, and staying in this place and having nobody to accept you, I completely understand what she did. But she does love you, and she has a drive to protect the ones she loves. Just like you. So every time I see her in your eyes, I smile a little, because I'm seeing the woman who gave you your skill, gave you your determination, gave you your passion. I'm seeing the woman who gave me you." And with that I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. I told him exactly how much I loved him and how I knew, he would never leave me. How I knew, he loved me too. After a long time, he pulled away. With a true, genuine, beautiful smile, he whispered,

"Thank you Gallagher Girl."


	17. Morning Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

I awoke to find that something was different. Remembering Catherine's note, I felt the urge to check for bugs. That is until I tried to get up. A muscular arm wrapped tightly around my torso and I turned to find the one difference in the room

Zach.

He slept calmly with a quiet, peaceful smile. I hadn't seen him like this, almost ever. I've always seen him either cocky and teasing, or stressed. My hand rose to caress his cheek and he involuntarily leaned in. Placing a kiss on his forehead, I tried to get up again.

Nope.

I tried gently prying his arm from my waist.

Nada.

"Zach. Zach wake up." He didn't move.

"Come on Blackthorne Boy. Time to get up." He stayed still, but I knew he was awake. So I just sighed and went to my next option. I pressed my lips to his. Immediately, I felt him respond, his arm tightening around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Now that's how I wanna wake up." He said with a smirk. "Seeing your face first thing every morning." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Alright Mr. Trying to Flatter Me to Get Out of Trouble, time to get ready. I need to tell my mom and Joe about the note." I felt Zach tense underneath my palm. I cupped his cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine. I'm here. And I'm never leaving again."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you." He placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Yeah but you have to let me leave right now. Come on, I need to go see them Zach." He pouted.

"But I'll be all lonely." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you can take it. Now, come on Blackthorne Boy." He didn't budge. I sighed. "If you don't get up right now, no kisses for a month." And he was up quick as lightning, pushing me, to the floor. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. I shot him a glare and then 'calmly' walked out of the room. But not before grabbing his arm, swiping his leg out from under him, using his momentum to flip him onto his back, and shooting a sweet smile as he groaned in pain.

I walked up to my mom's office, but just before I could knock, I heard a voice call "Come on in Cam!" How does she do that?

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Mom," I greet, giving her a good-morning hug. "And you can come out now Joey."

"Morning Camster," he says, stepping out of the shadows for a hug.

"So Cam. What's up?" My mom asked. I took a deep breath before handing her the note, watching as she and Joe analyze it, processing the information.

"Cam. How is this possible? I thought..."

"I know, Mom. That's what I thought too, but we were wrong."

"Cam. I want you to go, and hang out with your friends. They can't get you in here and we need you to appear normal. Your mom and I will figure something out, alright?" I nodded giving a hug to Joe and my mom, and then left. When I got back to my room, I saw everyone already there, waiting.

"Well?" Bex prompted, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"They said that they're gonna figure something out, and for now we should just relax, and act normal." I sighed. They nodded.

And then, the end of my life began. Well. The end of my dignified life.

Because Macey suggested. "Let's play truth or dare."

Bex, Liz and I shared a look, our eyes widening, as we bolted.

"Oh no no no. Your not getting away." Macey said as our boyfriends and Jonas ran forward pulling us back into the room.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. It's just a little truth or dare. Don't tell me you're scared." He said teasing with a smirk.

"Not with Macey. It's never just a harmless game with Macey." The weight of my words seem to register, as a sliver of fear settled into his eyes.

 **And that's the end of chapter 17! I'm so excited because the approaching chapter 19 is my favorite.**

 **Replies:**

 **Lovelyghost2734: Thank you! Sorry for the delayed update. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Gallagher girl 58: Thank you for the sweet review and encouragement! I'm glad you like the story. :D**

 **Blackthorne Boy: Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **As always,**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and keep laughing!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


End file.
